


Fun in the Dojo

by Mirviana, Senseiiii



Category: Club Penguin, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirviana/pseuds/Mirviana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senseiiii/pseuds/Senseiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um... This was a request, believe it or not, but we decided to turn it into NSFW garbage.  Help us, we sinned too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of this Hell

**Author's Note:**

> The penguin names we put in this fic are actually names we saw while playing the game for study, so congrats guys you're famous kinda.  
> They said those things about legos and baseball too...  
> Club Penguin is really weird.  
> But we're never doing this again alright, no more club penguin requests. we saw some shit.  
> I got danced on by so many penguins.  
> I need a 7 year recovery, blame Senseiiii, the co-author.

"Wow, this is fucking bullshit." Idate muttered angrily through his cigarette, "I can't believe Rock likes this stuff, is this really what he's into? Who the fuck puts chocolate on pizza anyways?"

Idate was sitting in his underwater sex cave, somehow managing to get a computer in there so he could play Club Penguin. Rock wanted to friend him on it, convincing him solely by telling him there was an awesome character feature or something. Of course, Idate has no other friends. And he was bored.

It was mostly because he was bored, but that's another story.

So far he didn't like it because you couldn't be an orca. The only option it gives you is penguins and that's racist. Orca racism, the worst kind there is. While playing this shitty game he has burned through 15.0 cigarettes and is on his 16th, but he's only been playing for five minutes.

And oh my God, this kid was flirting with him. This entire game was a fucking train wreck. And it was somehow addicting. He hated it with a fiery passion.

To get away from the presumably horny 12 year old flirting with him, he opened his map and clicked on the dojo. He hadn't been there before.

It began to load, Idate grew bored of watching the penguin flipping pizza. It had been loading for 30 seconds now!

The screen began to glitch out, and that's when Idate lost it. He threw a punch towards the screen, shouting, "Work you piece of shit!" but his hand went right into the screen.

And no, not in the breaking it sense. It was like his hand was absorbed into the screen itself. Into the game.

Something bit his hand, he wasn't sure what it was, but he kind of wanted to destroy it. He pulls out his phone and begins to dial the number for the Windows help center, but there was no service because he's underwater.

He felt a tug on his arm, and then another. Suddenly, he was pulled completely through the computer screen and landed on the floor of the club penguin pet shop. He was surrounded by the signature fluffy pets in the game, Puffles he remembers they're called. He was terrified, but also a bit aroused?

He stood up and brushed his suit off, wandering away from the balls of fluff. He reached for his cigarettes, but they were unable to be opened. He would get banned if he did that, it was part of the safety rules. He tried to bite it, but to no avail.

Now pissed off, he opened the doors and walked outside. He was immediately swarmed by penguins, all of them terrifying with their tiny eyes and soulless faces.

Every time they spoke, or something, it would merely appear as a box above their heads with words on what they were trying to say.

Most of the penguins had names consisting of P followed by many numbers, but there were a few who stood out, like Sarachahomie, Maxiyman22, Manu009, and Emo Goose1.

He wasn't able to read everything, since they were all talking at the same time, but he was able to read a few.

"They have orcas now?"

"Where'd you get an orca model"

"Hello"

"Legos"

"Legos?"

"Lego movie"

"I like baseball"

Idate opened his mouth to tell them all to fuck off, but he forgot to activate his account and instead a speech bubble appeared over his head simply with "No."

A few penguins began dancing on him, and since he still had an awkward boner from the puffles, he realized that these dance moves are extremely inapropriate for a children's game.

He opened his map and went to the dojo like he was trying to do beforehand. This time, it let him, so he ran inside and hid behind a statue. Thankfully nobody was really inside so he could leave the safety of it very quickly.

"Welcome, student, to my dojo." greeted a heavenly voice from the Gods. Presumably. Idate turned to find the source of the voice and saw an old, gray penguin sitting on a plush cushion. Presumably made of silk.

His skin-feathers were smooth and silky for an older penguin. His beard fell into perfect, the strands of hair on it were more beautiful and pristine than snowflakes from the angels. His eyes, well, he could only assume that they were pretty. Idate kind of wanted to eat his eyebrows.

Idate had never been more turned on before this moment.

"I'd be your student any time, daddy." he purred.

Somehow with this penguin he could speak. He must be magical or something.

"I am Sensei, would you like to train?" the penguin inquired, getting up from his seat to go to the door. He locked it, a smile creeping onto his face that was playful, yet sensual.

Sensei knew what Idate really wanted.

"What kind of trianing are we talking about?" Idate husked.

He wasn't embarrassed about the throbbing erection in his pants. His tail swayed in excitement.

Sensei pushed his Japanese Straw hat up to reveal more of his eyes. They were still seemingly closed, but Idate could feel his gaze wandering down towards his bulge.

"Aw, don't look at me. I'm shy." Idate teased, shifting the weight of his feet so his hips swayed a bit.

"Come to the back room, and we'll begin the training." Sensei told him, before waddling into the next room. Idate hesitated before imitating his waddle and following him.

His boner made walking impossible.

When he got there, Sensei had taken off his hat and was sliding his yukata down his shoulders sensually. He looked back at him with a grin.

"Remove your clothes and get on all fours." Sensei instructed.

"Yes daddy." Idate practically moaned out. This old penguin doesn't even wear underwear under his yukata. He was ready, and Idate liked that.

He removed his clothes quickly and got onto his hands and knees.

"Good thing I'm into old people." the orca muttered.

Sensei waddled over to him, running a flipper over Idate's back which made him shudder in anticipation. It even made him bite his lip. Nobody was able to do that to him before. This penguin was the real deal.

"Now, Idate," Sensei paused, somehow knowing his name, "we begin."

Sensei lifted up his orca tail, giving him free access to everything underneath it. It was quite the view. Something a lot of fangirls would pay good money for.

He readied his staff, before swiftly moving to ram it into his butt.

 

Right before it hit, Idate woke up in a cold sweat with an awkward boner. He looked around, it was still dark. It must have been three in the morning, at least.

He thought over the events that just happened within his dreams. Was something wrong with him? No, it must be normal. He found himself looking towards his computer and biting his lip.

He made his way over and booted it up.

He had to do this.

He had to.

He typed in the address for club penguin, making a penguin and his own account before making it go to the dojo. There Sensei was, sitting there like the events of the dream really didn't happen.

The overwhelming urge from his own arousal forced him to begin touching himself just at the sight of the gray penguin there.

 

The next day, he swam up to where Rock usually fishes.

"Hey, did you try that game I told you about?" the penguin asked, raising a brow when Idate grinned like a love-sick teenager.

"Oh yes, it was amazing! Best orgasm in years!"

"...Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because we smoke, Rock. Because we smoke."


	2. Sensei's betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We decided to make this a series for some reason, but this was also kind of requested.

It's been a few months since Idate first discovered club penguin. He even bought a membership and got a bunch of new swaggy clothes for his penguin.

And not to mention the amazing wet dreams he's been having about Sensei.

Today was different though. For some reason, every time he tried to go into the dojo, the ninjas that lived there wouldn't let him pass through. It was his dream, dammit, he could do what he wanted!

Or so he thought.

This dream was not a dream, little did he know. It would soon become a horrible nightmare.

Idate waited for a little in the bushes for the ninjas to leave. He had a fake mustache and a few pieces of the bush on his head. They would never know.

He picked up a fish and threw it.

Penguin can't resist fish after all. Or something like that.

They waddled away to investigate and began to scream at the fish. This must be how they eat here.

Idate got past the front door and into the secret room that Sensei had shown him, but not before noticing the 'No Orca' signs all over the place. What had happened here?

Truly orca racism was getting worse.

He was kind of impressed though.

Anyways, he made it into the room only to find...

 

 

 

 

Shirogane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?

He was fondling his Sensei!

At that point Idate woke up, still with an awkward boner, but a disappointed boner.

He made a mental note to beat the shit out of Shirogane for this later, but for now he went to his computer and deleted his club penguin account.

Sensei never truly loved him.

Sensei was just using him.

In his rage, he finds another website that catches his interest.

 

Animal Jam.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when we said no more club penguin?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> We lied.


End file.
